


【游戏王 | 闇表】孤独症（合集）

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Autism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: 阅读顺序：窃爱→完美主义→孤独症大学辅导员atm（26岁） X 问题学生aibo（20岁）前两篇是第二人称亚图姆视角；涉及自杀情节注意（严重ooc，两人都有点病娇）第三篇全文为患有Asperger综合征的aibo的第三人称视角某种意义上是三王一表（？）文中涉及的心理学、医学知识均非专业，仅供参考。





	【游戏王 | 闇表】孤独症（合集）

* * *

 

 

 

_**窃爱** _

* * *

 

 

 

> ****关于爱你的一切，** **
> 
> ****我做什么都对。** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****关于爱上的一切，** **
> 
> ****我开始无路可退。** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

你知道如何化解他内心的痛苦。

 

你明明比谁都要了解他在承受什么样的折磨。

 

但你却始终都是那些想要帮助他脱离苦海的人的最坚定的拒绝者。

 

 

 

 

「因为你所做的决定，对于他来说，永远都是对的。」

不是吗？

 

 

 

 

这是你成为大学辅导员的第二年了，对于游戏来说，也是他踏入大学的第二年。

你从很早以前就开始注意到他，形单影只、孤身一人的可怜模样——没有一个朋友，也从不和他人说话。随身带着酒精棉和安眠药，眼角挂着重重的黑眼圈，低垂下去的脑袋，脸上永远是一副困倦的表情。

 

 

不是没有接触过问题学生，尤其是此类[Asperger综合征](https://baike.baidu.com/item/Asperger%E7%BB%BC%E5%90%88%E5%BE%81/816224)型的孤独症。但武藤游戏，似乎和其他的问题学生都不大一样。

当然，作为一个合格的老师，你知道该怎么去做。

 

 

 

“武藤，如果有什么困扰的话，可以随时来找我。”

 

因为是性格偏冷淡的男辅导员，平时不管男生女生都鲜少有学生主动来向你寻求帮助。你当然也乐得清静，但对于他，你愿意主动放弃你的这项待遇。

 

他抬起头，紫色瞳孔里不是惊讶也不是感激，是一种你读的懂却无法表达的情绪。

 

你轻笑，拍拍他的肩膀。

 

“我会一直在的。”

 

 

你趁他最痛苦的时刻偷偷溜入了他的心房，并成功在那里占据下一席之地。

 

 

 

 

他确实时常会来找你，有时甚至是还在上课的时候，他一个人径自从教室里离开，敲响你办公室的门，随后突然——扑进你的怀里。

 

你知道，他的孤独症开始往另一个极端发展。

 

这时候最正确的处理方式，应当是适度与他拉开距离，然后告诉他：‘武藤不能一直只这样依赖老师啊，试着也去和周边的同学发展关系看看吧？’——这并不困难，因为你早就注意到，班上也有不少在默默关注武藤、愿意伸手帮助他克服心病的人的存在。

 

但你没有。

 

任凭他就这样抱着你，你伸出手去摸了摸他的头。

 

仿佛完全没有发现，两人的行为早已越界。而这，还是在你的纵容之下。

 

 

 

 

人都会那种突然疯狂的时刻，寂寞的人要拥抱随便哪个人。

 

你就是要让武藤游戏，永远都处在这种疯狂的时刻下。

 

 

 

后来，为了方便见面，你甚至把自己在教师公寓的备用钥匙也给了他。

 

“这样，真的可以吗？”

 

摩挲着掌心的银质金属块，对方脸上又露出了那种，不是惊讶也不是感激，你读的懂却永远无法表达的那种情绪。

 

“不用介意，只有武藤想的话随时来找我都可以。”

 

他抬起头来，你一怔，他的眼睛里终于出现了什么——一种作为纯粹关系的师生之间绝对不该怀有的感情。

 

 

“老师……真的会一直陪着我吗？”

 

他低低呢喃着。

 

 

 

 

你终于知道，自己成功了。

 

他的心里，如今只能装得下你。他所有的愿望，也只能由你来满足。

 

趁人之危的卑鄙心态并不使你有一丝一毫的愧疚。

——‘这都是为了武藤好啊。’‘武藤，应该也希望能早日走出心理的困境吧。’

 

面前，学生坚定地点头，对你的话语做出绝对的尊崇。

 

 

 

但面对这个问题，你不能做出肯定的答复。

 

 

 

 

你不是没有想过游戏会做傻事，只是没想到，他会做的那么彻底。

 

 

背着已在自己家中的浴室里被洗胃过两次的人，你几乎是一路冲到了校医院闯入急诊的大厅。

 

“医生，快！有个学生服安眠药自杀了！”

 

在进家门那刻看到仰躺在地一动不动的游戏，和堆聚在他身边那瓶瓶的药罐时，恐惧感立刻攫取你的整个心脏。

 

两整瓶的安眠药，只留下空瓶。

地上还洒落着零零散散的十四颗药丸，除去这些，瓶里药的总量有一百颗。

 

游戏吞下了总共八十六粒安眠药！——

 

你所做的第一件事便是解开他的外套，从工具箱里找出专业用具后，抱着他进了浴室，放了满满一池的水，然后给他洗胃。

 

 

只有一句话不断回荡在你已经空荡荡的脑海里。

 

「不要死啊！千万不要死啊！——」

 

游戏咳嗽起来，你看着他吐出了部分已经融为液体的药，终于松了口气。但这还不够，八十六颗药，正常人的身体，怎么可能——

 

一边继续着第二次洗胃，你紧紧地搂住他纤弱的肩膀。

 

 

 

“对不起。”

 

你发出无声的低语。

 

他听不到，也不会听到。

 

 

 

 

 

 

守了一夜，护士最终来告知你休息——检查结果出来了，所幸，病人没有生命危险，只是身体异常虚弱，需要住院多待上一段时间。

 

 

你在病床前，紧握住他的双手。

 

‘千万不要有事啊，游戏。’

 

心底对他的称呼已然从「武藤」转换为了「游戏」，你面上却依然还是疏离地做出那副仅是在关心一位学生性命安全的好老师的模样。

 

你第一次感受到自己的虚伪和卑鄙，但愧疚依旧没能挤进你内心的任何一道缝隙里。

 

 

“只要是老师做的，什么事都是对的。”

 

少年的话语犹绕在耳，你低笑一声，终于倾下身去，在对方的手背落下一吻后，又将唇贴上了他的眉心。

 

 

 

 

是啊，只要是爱他的你所做的事。

 

——当然永远都是对的。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_**完美主义** _

* * *

 

 

 

 

尽管令人怀疑这样的言论是否别有用心，

 

但你确实不得不承认，

 

爱上那个人的动因，也许只是出于单纯的“同情”。

 

 

 

 

游戏在服安眠药自杀的三天后醒了过来。

他睁开眼的时候，整个人都是茫茫然的，紫色的眼睛仿佛蒙着一层薄薄的纱雾。他偏过头时看到了在床边的你，然后像一个小孩子一样，他露出一个笑脸。

 

“我想吃汉堡。”

 

劫后余生的人，果然最关切的还是生理需求吗？

不过，洗了两次胃，又昏迷了两天多的时间，会感到疲惫和饥饿也很正常吧。

 

你当然不会拒绝现下他所提的任何要求，轻轻摸摸他的头，你应允的语气比任何时候来的都要温柔。

 

 

这之后游戏又在病床上度过了一个礼拜，说起来有些令人惊讶，他的状况似乎比自杀前好了不止一倍，会多说话，会笑，甚至没人的时候会在单人的病房内四处走动。

 

 

但你始终隐隐的有些不安。

好像有什么地方出错了，你却完全不知道究竟是什么地方出了问题。

 

 

其实你是知道的，你只是不愿意相信，这会是个事实而已。

 

 

 

 

游戏被送入校医院的第二日，恰好是周六。

你听从护士的建议，暂时结束了陪护工作回到自己的公寓。进门的那一刻，熟悉的铃声便响了起来。你脱下鞋子跑过去提起话筒，顺便看了眼可视盘上的号码。

 

是正在医院工作的朋友打来的电话。

 

“喂？”

 

“哟，亚图姆。我看到报上新闻了：你带的班上有学生服安眠药自杀了吗？没什么事吧。”

 

原来是这问件事吗，你皱紧的眉舒展开。

 

“嗯。一个男孩子，吞了整整两瓶的溴米那制剂，洗胃过后就送到校医院了，现在已经脱离危险。”

 

“是吗，没有生命危险就好。毕竟现在的大学，学生出什么事的话，辅导员都难辞其咎的吧……等等，你刚刚说什么——溴米那制剂？”

 

“嗯，是啊。”

 

“那就没关系了！”

 

握着话筒，你突然愣住。

 

“什么？”

 

“不管吃多少都一样。那种药一次吃下去很多的话反而会吐出来，患者暂时会持续昏睡，但是醒过来就恢复正常了。”

 

“那，肾脏和肝脏，还有其它……”

 

“暂时不用担心，没关系的。”

 

“可是，他一直在昏睡着。”

 

“确实，这种药吃了很多的话会睡很久，但不会有任何生命危险，所以，偶尔会有人拿来骗人。”

 

“骗人？”

 

“是啊，演戏嘛！就是用来假装自杀啊！”

 

 

你的大脑中“轰”的一声炸开，朋友之后又继续说了些什么：这种药很特别，一般人不会知道有这种特性，但常年服用的人大体上都知道……

 

游戏……他曾经说过自己从高中以后就不断在服用这种药。

 

你哆嗦了一下，回过头去看空调上的度数，奇怪了……空调根本就没有开，可为什么你却觉得浑身冰冷……

 

向朋友的关心表示感谢后你挂了电话，慢慢地蹲下身，你用手捂住自己的脸。

 

 

 

 

Asperger，埃斯博格综合征。

虽然早就有所耳闻，但这还是你第一次领略到此类患者的可怕。

与自闭症极其相似的人际交往障碍，却不会形成任何智力缺陷；恰恰相反，不少患有埃斯博格综合征的人都是高智商的天才。由于缺少社交，他们反而会在某个特定领域中持续钻研，游戏也是如此。

 

他的文化课成绩从来没法让人正眼看，但科技创新类竞赛上几次三番的大奖足以让学校忽视他的平常成绩破格录取他。大一那场首都高校的联合比赛上也是，他似乎不费吹灰之力就捧到了那座银质的奖杯。

 

第一名是来自他省高校的大三生，御伽龙儿，对方已经自主开发了两项独立游戏并在投资商的帮助下投入运营，游戏会败给他似乎也毫无悬念。但对方却表示：如果不是因为有心疾，游戏的实力是远在他之上的……

 

 

 

 

这样的游戏，思想缜密，逻辑清晰透彻，不可能仅是因为一时兴起就过激自杀。

换而言之，他在执行之前就已经做好了充分的准备。

甚至更有可能——他随时都在准备着，这一方案……

 

这个念头令你不寒而栗。

 

 

 

整整两瓶，一百颗的安眠药，不可能是突然买的。一个大学生一次性买这么多，店家本身肯定也会有所怀疑。游戏平时身上确实有备着药罐，但数量很少，单看绝不会超过二十颗。

 

——他早就想好了，要在你的面前自杀。

 

 

 

扶着自己的头，你突然，在这间狭小的公寓房中大笑起来。

肩膀不住地颤抖，和平日里的你完全相反的，嘴角咧开的弧度——几乎是像游戏一样，病态而有些神经质的笑。

你笑的越来越大声，直到干涸的双眼逐渐湿润，冰冷的两颊淌下了泪水。

 

 

 

 

 

使你爱上他的那场悲剧，原来不过是，他完美演出的一场戏。

 

 

 

 

 

 

然而事实上，最令你惊讶的，却并不是他不惜假装自杀也要挽留你的决心。

你并不为此感到愤怒，也不为此感到哀伤。

 

恰恰相反，你反而很开心——

 

 

 

 

你竟因为这件事开心到忍不住想要落泪。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_**AUTISM|孤独症** _

* * *

 

 

 

 

A——U——T——I——S——M

  * U-T-I-S-M



 

孤独症。

 

 

 

 

 

直到现在，他也依旧认为，在教室那寂静的角落里，和灰尘待在一起的时光，是一点也不孤独的。

这是真的，但说实话，连他自己也不信。

 

14岁的少年，孤寂地面对着空无一物的课桌，从不与任何人沟通，一天到晚只是捧着一只写满看不懂的埃及文的金色的积木盒，默默地举起其中的几块碎片相互拼凑。

这正常吗？

 

 

这正常吗？他的父母也曾这样问过医生。 医生只摇摇头，轻轻吐出一个单词。 “Autism。”孤独症。

自始至终，他只是静静地坐在那属于自己的位子上，四周很静，轻轻的微风里他能够听到自己的呼吸声，混合着甲醛福尔马林的清香，他听到了医生无奈的声音。

“他只有先看到自己，才能够看到别人。”

像被带着来时一样，他又被带了回去，像一只需要修理的靴子，被拎来拎去。 从车窗里透过玻璃往外看，街上的行人被映在水泥人行道上的影子被拖得很长很长。

 

****如果双眼所及          只能是黑暗**** ****我会闭上眼睛          感受静**** ****如果双手所止          只能是虚无**** ****我会张开手臂          拥抱光****

 

他被送进了学校，待在角落的黑暗里，除了偶尔被风刮进墙纸的小飞虫，没有人会去搭理他。 就像是开学第一天，连老师也忘了让他做自我介绍。 直到象征着结束的铃声打响，老师收起书与钱夹匆匆走了——一个小时里，没有看他一眼。

教室里的学生，垫着试卷考试，趴在桌下玩着手机，靠窗的男生踩着栏杆翻进，得到一阵欢呼；女孩偷偷在位洞里打开梳妆镜，对着涂上口红。

他看着这一切，像看着一本小说。他不可能与书中的人物对话，就像书中的人物也不可能看的到他。 当他们的目光偶然触及到彼此，他知道，那就像他们不经意地看到了一堆空气。 又或许，即使嘴上不说，心里也早已议论着那样一个如《查拉图斯特拉如是说》中为独角戏而着了迷的疯了的演员吧。

 

夜晚，回家，关上门以后，寂静的小屋里似乎只留下了单独一人的他，和成双的鞋。 四角吊灯的光束射在玄关的中央，一片冰凉。

 

“你是个男子汉了，对吧？”

母亲用从未有过的温柔的语气对他说着那些言不由衷的话，父亲沉默地站在一旁，不时地看着手腕上的表。

“以后你就要好好地照顾爷爷了，好吗？”

头顶被轻轻地摸了摸，他的唇微微张开，最终还是闭合，点点头，他看到母亲脸上露出的笑容。

“那我和爸爸先走咯，”高跟鞋踢蹬着地面的声音传来，父母离开前的告别像是隔着另一个世界。“我们以后再来看你们。”

 

 

但事实上，他们再也没有来过。

爷爷去世后，他彻彻底底地变成了一个人。

 

……

他放下一切，坐到钢琴前，踩着重音的踏板，掀开琴盖，但并不摆上乐谱。 那台钢琴有一个和他所就读的高中相同的好听名字。 “Seastar”，星海。 而他知道的是，自己无论是在星空还是大海，都只不过是一粒灰尘。 黑白琴键被指尖压下去，触及到一片冰凉。那是来自八点的末班车，遥远的汽笛声。

医生为什么要说他有孤独症呢？他明明就很快乐。

比起过去以为的做些问答题或是进行心灵交流的咨询，医生只递给他一张纸，让他照着抄下其中的一段。 他还记得，那是冰心的《A maze of Stars》（繁星）上，第九十三页，一二七首诗。 他一笔一划地抄下来，不带任何感情。

****流星**** ****飞走天空，**** ****可曾有一秒时的凝望 ？**** ****然而这一瞥的光芒，**** ****已长久遗留在人的心怀里。****

医生接过纸，如预料般地低头在报告上写下——那六个字母，他永远也不会忘记——

 

 

  * U-T-I-S-M。 Autism，孤独症。



 

一个犯罪心理学家，可以通过眼睛判断嫌犯是否撒谎；一个社会心理学家，可以凭借几个人的说辞推断他们心怀何种鬼胎；而一个变态心理学的心理医生，也完全可以只凭病人的字迹与用笔，来解释他究竟是抑郁、忧郁症患者还是偏执，毁灭型人格障碍。

可医生当时说的话，他一句也没有听，不是不想听，而是听不清。

嘈杂、喧闹，四周的所有音响都好似电话里的盲音。 或者说，他听不懂，那些问题，究竟为什么要回答……

钢琴声停止了，他默默地拉下琴盖，八音盒的回形针慢慢收拢，盖住了金色的“Seastar”字样。 夜晚，孤零零的安静。

 

 

 

 

如果生活，也能像钢琴一样安静，就好了。

 

在教室里，空闲的他旁边摆着一张空余的桌子，积满了灰尘，跟他一样，大概也早已被人遗忘了。 顶楼的天台总是很安静，偶尔会有白鸽与不知名的雨燕栖息，它们细小的尾羽迅捷地在空中闪过，划破了乌云，令晴空哭泣。 像是他一个人的自由天地，可他似乎也不只是这里唯一的一员。

 

那个夏天，他手中的积木成了型，像吉萨金字塔群的哈夫拉金字塔般，在透过窗棂的阳光照耀下散射出彩虹的光辉。

他把它轻柔地捧在手中，将那蛊惑人心的荷鲁斯之眼贴上了自己的额头。

 

“我想要一个朋友。”

“一个，永远不会背叛我，我也不会背叛他的朋友……”

 

眼泪和他唇角的微笑一起点亮了积木，在那纯白的光圈中他仿佛看到另一个自己朝他走来。

 

 

他的愿望，在神明的期许下，成为了现实。

 

 

 

可是，他多么希望没有那次相遇。  ——就像他多么希望自己从来没有存在过一样。

 

 

 

 

在他被老师强制报名参加了几项科技性质的比赛并意外得奖后，麻烦便开始接踵而至。

从不正眼看他的其他同学仿佛突然换了人一样，但他们盯上的目标显然不是他，是他手里那些吸引人的作品和器具。

 

苍白的课桌被翻得更加干净，他写下字的纸被揉成一团挤在垃圾桶底部，积木不见了——当他在操场的土堆里发现它的时候，留给他的只有一堆被拆解的碎片。

 

伤心，或是难过吗？

他不知道该怎么去回答。

微笑的弧度依旧是彩虹般的模样，他的双肩却止不住地颤抖，发达的泪腺开始分泌出液体，他跪坐在地上，将沾满泥泞的积木碎片塞入怀中，放声地哭了出来。

 

背后有人轻轻拍着他的肩膀，转过头来的那刻，他看到一双玫瑰般猩红的眼。

 

“有人，欺负你了吗？”

那个低头俯视着他的人，用冰冷却显然是刻意放缓的语气温柔地问他。

已经，有多久，没有和别人说过话了呢？ 他感到张口的片刻喉咙是那么刺痛。

 

那就是魔王君，他的朋友。

  他的第一个，朋友。

 

他们会一起行走、吃饭，聊天、散步，像是光与暗的影子般，不分你我。

再一起，走上回家的路。

 

他们都不知道彼此的真实名字。

他称那个人为“魔王君”，那个人则唤他为“我的另一个自己”。

 

那些暗地里对他进行着恶作剧的人，无一例外地被魔王用残忍至极的手段一一报复。

坐在轮椅上被推着来上课或许还算程度比较轻的，有几个被发现的时候已经完全失去了意识，浑身抽搐，醒来的时刻嘴里还不断地喃喃，“求求你，饶了我，饶了我吧……”

 

 

他终于再度得以被班上的其他人彻底遗忘，这一次，没有人会再来注意他。

可他感到十分的安心。

 

有魔王君在身边，就足够了。

不需要其他人。

 

完全，不需要。

 

 

 

 

然而邂逅与离别，始终是一前一后的旋转木马。有初遇，便必然会有伤逝，它们紧随时间的间隙，永不停歇。

有一天，魔王突然不见了。

像那天伴随着高跟鞋的踢蹬声离开的父母，魔王也再也没有出现。

 

他跑遍了学校的所有角落，去了他们一同经过的所有地方，街角、小巷、弄堂，凡是有可能

的地方他都一一寻找，可是哪里都没有那个人的影子。

最后，他回到了家中。

 

他闭上了双眼，既而，重新睁开，整所房子里，空无一人。 留下的，依旧只有包围着他的无限黑暗，和那没有被魔王一起带走的无尽孤独。 他依旧是那出独角戏的唯一演员，可笑的是他曾经扮演了一个与自己对手戏的角色，然后将对方彻底地毁灭。

对于外界和人们所处的社会，他第一次产生了疑惑。 可疑惑最终也没有应声而来，随风而去。

 

后来有一天，他身边空置的位子上突然坐下了一个人。

 

他们依旧不知道对方的真实姓名，但他们再度拥有了独属于对方的称呼方式。

那个人唤他“伙伴”。他称那个人为“另一个我”。

 

将对方带入他的家中，被置于所有物件正中央的金色积木被对方虔诚地捧进手心。

那个人就像是曾经的他一样，亲吻着将要再度诱人堕落的荷鲁斯之眼，他听到，‘另一个我’也对这积木许下了被神明静静聆听的愿望。

 

“伙伴……”

“我想永远和你在一起。”

 

那是‘另一个我’对他说的最后的话。

 

 

他们俩趁着自修课无人看管的时候偷偷跑了出去，像是约定着一同流浪的孩子，牵着彼此的手，肆意地奔跑在大街小巷。

 

商店里奇形怪状的货物，人们的对话，笑闹，自行车干净的铃声和汽车喇叭的聒噪。那些曾经令他疑虑而无法探知的一切就这样清晰地被呈现在面前。和对于想要走出这个世界的愿望一起，被倒映在他的脑海里。

即使他依旧想要安静地待在同一个地方——那个幽谧黑暗的小角落，与世界封闭。 可他的愿望，大概也无法实现了。

 

 

 

从早上开始，同班的学生就开始议论着那位新来的班主任。年轻的小伙子被调走了，大家都感到惋惜，急切地想要知道接替他的会是什么样的人。 所以，当那个头发将近花白的老人抱着点名册推门而入时，几乎每列课桌底下都道出一句强烈的叹息。 他只做了简单的自我介绍，便开始翻开本子点名。

 趴在桌子上看着一个个男女生举起他们的手，或轻或重地喊出一声“到”。

 

将近四十多个人的点名过去，他翻到了下一页，那张纸上很突兀的只有一个名字孤零零地躺在那里。

“武藤游戏。”

没有人应答。

“武藤游戏。”

依旧没有人应答，在片刻的寂静后，全班突然爆发出一阵哄笑，大声响亮，几乎快要掀开房顶的屋檐。

不明所以的他迷惑地看着他们，不明白他们为什么会笑的那么开心。 “游戏”这个人又是谁，他们为什么要笑他？ “伙伴。”身边的人突然唤他。他转过头，看着对方微笑地向他指着墙上新挂出的一面雪白的镜子。

 

漂亮的镜子，没有一丝瑕疵，纯净得像一滩无波澜的湖水。

他眨了眨眼。

不对，还有什么，其他不对劲的地方。

 

 

仔细地对着镜子凝视片刻，他突然，瞪大了双眼。

 

那上面，没有‘另一个我’的影子。

他的心仿佛冻结在海底的冰山，触礁般轰然崩毁。

医生说过，他只有先看到自己，才能够看到别人。 看向身边的人，又看向那个依旧神经质地叫着“武藤游戏”的老师和依旧夸张地狂笑着的同学们，他恐惧地再一次看向了对方。

“另一个我！……”

那个人的身体，在空气中，慢慢透明。 那个人依然在微笑，并开口。 “游戏。” 那是对方第一次，真正叫出他的名字。

 

 

 

为什么，医生会说，他有孤独症呢？……

他明明就，很……

 

 

 

 

他突然大笑起来，疯狂而病态的，他的笑声响亮地盖过了其他声音。 其他人都停下来了，他们不再笑，惊愕地转身，惊愕地看着他，像看着一个疯子。 教室里突然就安静了下来，回荡着的只有他那病态的不竭的笑声，还有那个新来的老师依旧不知疲倦地，神经质地一遍又一遍读者点名册上的名字。 “游戏，游戏，武藤游戏……”

他依旧笑着，那么开心，却又那么痛苦，直到笑出了眼泪，直到双颊滑下的泪水，流进了他的嘴里。 他终于停了下来，四周沉寂无声，仿佛只有他一人。 闭上双眼，他带着一种视死如归般的勇气，缓慢地举起自己的右手。 那是他第一次听见自己的声音。

 

“到。”

 

 

 

 END#

 

 

 

 


End file.
